For example in motor vehicles, the window glass panels of doors are usually slidable relative to other door members. Especially vehicles having sashless doors have means for preventing the vibration of the window glass panel during driving or when the door is opened or closed. For example, FIG. 4 shows a window glass stabilizer a serving as a holding device and fixed in the vicinity of the waist opening c within the door body b to a portion which comes into sliding contact with a window glass panel G, i.e., to the outer reinforce d or inner reinforce e. The stabilizer is adapted for sliding contact with the movable window glass panel G to suppress the vibration of the glass panel G.
The window stabilizer a shown in FIG. 4 and already known (see Examined Japanese Patent Publication SHO 61-19446) has a base f made of rubber or like elastic material and flocked with fluorine-containing resin fibers, nylon fibers or like fibers g like the one shown in FIG. 5 to provide a surface for sliding contact with the window glass panel.
As the window glass panel is opened and closed an increasing number of times in contact with the stabilizer of the above structure heretofore in use, the flock collapses to a film form to contact the glass panel over an increased area. If the window glass panel is opened and closed with sand, dust or the like adhering thereto in this state, the sand, dust or like deposit becomes caught between the glass panel and the flock in the form of a film, defacing the glass panel or giving off disagreeable noise. Especially, this problem is liable to occur, for example, when the glass surface has water and volcanic ash adhering thereto. It is therefore important to solve the problem.